Age of Dragon Defenders
by clearlytwistedbutnotmental
Summary: Years passed, and soon a new age awakens in the HTTYD world. The Age of Dragon Defenders. This time, not only Hiccup is expected to start his chief training but also to be a defender that will protect not only Berk, but also the kingdoms that depends on him. Main Pairing : Hiccup x Astrid Others: Snoutlout x OC, Fishlegs x Heather, Ruffnut x OC, and Tuffnut x OC.
1. Prolouge

Prologue : Alliances

This is Berk, a tiny island village near the Ocean of Misery, and also known as the Isle of Dragon Riders, or namely, us. After Alvin the Treacherous was dead, courtesy of his own stupidity, peace returned to the realm and everything seems so peaceful, or as we have thought.

Our island is peaceful enough and far enough to realize and hear about the new threat of the far off lands, or the other societies of vikings that was called kingdoms.

Today was a very beautiful day in Berk, the sun is shining, the dragons and their riders are training, as always in the academy.  
So what can go wrong right? I mean everything is perfect, until, A ship arrived with the crest of the phoenix.

Whoa, that ship is soo cool!" Tuffnut commented as he admired the ship which was currently being docked to Berk.  
And then, that is when I heard my Father, Stoick the Vast call.

"Hiccup! Come now son, we have negotiating to do, and that my boy, is the ship of the Schalls," he told me as he dragged me towards the dock.

"Schalls? what are they dad?" I asked as I continue to observes the ship as it was being anchored and now, people are about to go out from the vessel.

"Schall is a kingdom, the nearest one to Berk, and we have been allies with that kingdom ever since I can remember, and every decade, the treaty of our village and the kingdom is going to be renewed, in order for our ships can sail safely across the borders," Dad explained to me as now, a thin tall, pale - looking dark haired lady, and , seemingly about my dad's age, or Gobber's, walked to our dock from the ship. The lady wore some dress of fine violet fabric and seemingly wore a gold circlet on her head.

"Ah, Stoick, its been a while isnt it, I trust that the village is in fair condition?" the lady asked.

"Now follow after me Hiccup, and bow before the queen of Schall," dad whispered to me as I followed his order, like I usually do.

"Queen Mailyne, welcome back, and the village is as always, peaceful," Dad said as I looked at the lady, head bowed.

"Thank you Stoick, Oh I have forgotten, Ylnah, come here dear," the lady said as a girl, about my age stepped out this time.

"Mom? You called?" Ylnah said as she walked near the Queen.

"Stoick, this is Ylnah, my only daughter and the princess of Schall, ylnah, this is Stoick, the village chief of Berk," the queen introduced as I continued to study Ylnah.

Ylnah has a pale complexion, like her mother, glacier blue eyes, like her mother as well, and long wavy dark raven hair that was long enough to reach her ankles. What can I say, she is beautiful, and Astrid will kill me if she knew what I have thought of.

"And milady, this is my son Hiccup, its good to meet your daughter, Hiccup, I trust you that you will take good care of Ylnah as the queen and I talk about business," dad said again as he, the queen, Gobber, and some other Schall went to the great hall.

"Hi, umm what should I call you errm Hiccup?" Ylnah asked.

"Oh, Hiccup is totally fine," I said smiling sheepishly and having this feeling of death that I might encounter, later.

"oh, okay, well then, you can call me Ylnah," she said as she offered her hand to me, initiating a handshake so I shaked her hand, and seemingly, Thor hated me since Astrid, and the gang and the dragons are making their way towards us.

"Hi everyone, Oh, this is Ylnah, the queen's daughter? and dad kinda told us to watch over her for a while so I guess, we need to get aquainted," I said.  
Acquainted? I hope Astrid wont get the wrong idea, after all, we just started dating, yeah we admitted our affections to each other, but still, she is a jealous type of viking-ness / lady so m scared.  
Really scared.

"Hi Ylnah, I hope you like this place," Heather said as she smiled at the new girl. And yeah, Heather came back with her parents after we saved her again from Dagur and the berserkers, anyways shes with us now, keeping her parents safe with us and such.

"Oh i love it, its not home but it has this homey feeling to it I guess," Ylnah commented as she smiled at everyone.

"You have to tell me where you got that cloth, oh and I'm Astrid by the way, the girl you talked to earlier is Heather, this is Fishlegs, Snoutlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnet, and our dragons," Astrid said making me relieved that she's not into jealous girlfriend mode, this time.

"Dragons?! Can I see them? Can I pet them? Oh please," Ylnah said as she went to the dragons with eyes filled with excitement.

"Careful, you need to gain their trust first Ylnah, now put ypur hand like this and wait till they trusts you okay," I said as she tried, and on her first try, Toothless seems like trusts her.

"You have to see my dragon Ylnah, oh I'm Snoutlout by the way, princess," Snoutlout said as usual, how he act around girls.

"Come with us Ylnah, to the academy I mean, you'll see more of them," Fishlegs said as he smiled as usual, with his chubby face and on Meatlug.  
We went to the academy where we showed her our dragons.

"Your place is amazing! I have heard about these creatures but not ever had the chance to see them until now," Ylnah said.

"You, just saw a dragon just now Ylnah?" Astrid asked, which is nice because, I guess I did make her soft, and when she realized i'm staring at her, Astrid playfully punched my shoulder as I grinned.

"Yeah, all my life you see, I lived in a castle, a dark and boring one I say," Ylnah said as she frowned, probably remebering her old home.

"oohh is that castle big? Terrifying? i heard castles have those specters, if you know what I mean," Ruffnut asked, and as always, she likes those kind of scary topics.

And now, i'm itching to have some alone time with Astrid, well maybe later because now seems impossible due to my, future chief duties, as dad calls it.

After touring Ylnah around, soon she decides to hang out with the girls and talk some, girl talk as Heather calls it, and being Astrid's best friend, she influenced her to be more girly than viking , and it did her good I must say, not that she's not perfect to begin with.

And soon the sun sets, and a grand dinner feast was honored to our guest, whom will be staying in the guest hall near the great hall in the village. And as the night blanketed the skies with stars, i went to look for Astrid, who was in the forest, apparently, waiting for me.  
I walked smiling, to her, and I can say, she grew up nicely. Her figure became more goddess like, and her smile was like the moon in the night.  
Goddess, she's beautiful.

"Hey there," she muttered as she smiled at me.

"Hi, sorry about the afternoon plans, dad kinda ruined it," I said smiling

"I understand, and I missed you really," she said before kissing me.

I really love how the way she kisses me. Forceful and gentle at the same time. And she always taste amazing, her lips I mean. they always tasted like forest berries in my mouth. I kissed her back, and soon, we are well, kind of making out.

Okay, we are making out in the middle of the forest, under the blanket of stars and the bright crescent moon that was reflected in the lake's waters.  
It was amazing.

"Wow, you missed me that much Hiccup?" Astrid muttered as she takes my hand and walks with me towards the lake where I found Toothless years ago, followed by Stormfly, her Nadder, and Toothless, my Nightfury.

"Always, milady," I replied as she giggled.

"I brought something to eat, I kinda made it so, be honest about it okay! I dont want you to pretend that its good!" she said in a commanding tone.  
Another thing that I love about her.

"Yes, milady, I will, I replied as I bowed at her, making her punch me again.

"You know, traning did wonders in your body Hiccup," she giggled

"Well, I'm glad you like the changes," I said.

We sat near the lake as she and I snuggled next to each other. She fed me some of her food, which was really delicious this time, making me almost eating all of it. We had a quick swim in the lake, and really, I thank Heather for making her that gorgeous swimwear that really makes me to stare at her.

"Pervert!" she giggled as she playfully splashed me some water.

"Well, I can't deny the fact that I am seeing a goddess in front of me," I replied.

And after that, we went home. Well, Berk knows about us since last year you see, and boy it was hard to please her Father, and well, Brothers, all seven of them. But thank Odin that they finally accepted me.

And now, I wonder what will tomorrow may bring.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: As promised, another chapter :) thanks for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate it

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY HTTYD characters, just my own okay ;)

To those who made reviews, THANK YOU . YOU ROCK

To those browsing around, have fun and I hope my story took you in a world of stories

Chapter 1 : Betrothed and wait, Valkyries?!

Another day has risen in Berk. Its shores are always lively as usual, and of course, with dragons. As the sun was about to rise, I took flight with my best bud Toothless, a Night Fury, I have noticed that its been years since we have fought the Red Death.

I stared at my prosthetic foot and smiled.

I owe my life to Toothless.

As our early morning exercise ended, soon I was called to go to the Mead Hall.

Strange, I wonder what is up.

I went down from Toothless and we walked to the hall. We noticed that everyone was there, and its starting to be more strange.

"Have you heard the news?" Fishlegs asked me as I looked around the hall looking for my Father, who was currently chatting with the queen.

"What news?" I asked hoping to find some answers.

"Either you or Snotlout will be chosen to be the princess' bethrothed, that was what I heard from my dad," Fishlegs explained.

"What?!" I said.

"Ah there you are my son, Come with me, I have to make an announcement," Dad said as he dragged me to where he is.

"Vikings, and Shieldmaidens, and of course dragons and visitors, I would like to tell you that my son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third will be bethrothed to princess Ylnahdir Phoebe Skaer of Schall," Dad said which was followed by a series of cheers, and some faces of disappointment.

"Dad?! what do you mean?" I asked.

"Son, you're getting married to Ylnah," he replied.

"I get that, wait why?! Don't i get to choose whom to marry?!" I pointed out, but as always, he didn't listen.

What will I do?!

I love Astrid! Not some strange girl from some faraway kingdom.

I went out of the place.

I need to see Astrid, but I can't find her.

With Toothless, I looked for her and saw her in the cove.

Toothless landed on the lake as Astrid smiled sadly at me.

"Hey," I uttered.

"Hey," she said.

"So you heard huh?" I asked.

Stupid Hiccup! of course she did!

"Yeah, from mom, and yeah," she said.

"I love you Astrid not her," I said.

"I know but, that won't make Berk safe and, I was bethrothed anyways," Astrid said.

"You are?" I asked.

I'm surprised.

And angry at the same time.

Seriously! Why must this happen of all of people out there?!

"Look, I know that you're upset as I am, but, I guess this is the end huh," Astrid said as she started to stand from the ground she sat on and went away.

"Astrid wait! We can make this work, I'll talk to dad okay," I said.

I didn't get any response.

Astrid, she, the shieldmaiden and the most fiercest girl I ever met has given up.

On me.

She never even fought or shouted at me or something.

She just said those words that haunted my skull ever since.

She's, pushing me away, or everyone away for the matter.

It's like she lost hope.

But why?

Why would she act like this?

One moment we were happy and now this?

But I won't ever give up on her, I am tired of being Hiccup the one who get to be ordered around. Hiccup the shadow of his dad and Hiccup the Fishbone.

This time, I'll show them what a true Viking I am, and I know Toothless will help me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time passes down so fast and soon in a blink of an eye, you'll notice that it's getting dark. Toothless and I returned back home.

As I opened the door of our house, I found someone inside.

"Hey, umm, can we talk?" the person who turned out to be Ylnah said.

"Actually, I was planning to do that," I said.

"You see, I don't like you, and I'm sure you don't like the idea as well dragon boy," she said.

And another new nickname for me.

But that is not the case here.

"Carry on," I said.

"As we both know that both of our parents are stubborn enough to listen to us, heck, I was forced to come in this place, even if I admit its pretty, but I don't not want to spend my entire life here," she said.

"I get that you hate the idea as well, so any plans?" I asked.

"I don't have one, I was hoping that you have one since you're the one who has a relationship here," she said again.

"Actually, i'm just about to make one, but well, did you try to talk to your mom?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? she's the queen of Schall and you don't live with her!" she pointed out.

Wow, and I thought that I am living with the worst parent here.

"So I'll take that as a no," I replied.

"Think of a plan dragon boy, or I will make sure that your life would'nt be as happy or peaceful got it?! she pointed out again.

What is with me and girls? Sheesh.

After that conversation, Ylnah left.

Atleast I know someone who disagrees in the whole system.

The day ended up pretty badly and I have no idea on what will I do.

Unable to sleep, i took Toothless with me again hoping to see Astrid somewhere, I hope.

And with luck, i saw her flying alone with Stromfly.

"Stormfly! Higher girl!" I heard her say as I watched her take flight.

Yeah, she's awesome and I don't want to lose her.

If I am going to be married, it has to be her and no one else.

"She's a good warrior," a voice said, startling me.

"Wait wha?" I said being startled only to find the culprit is Ylnah.

"Shh, she'll hear us, she might think we're warming up or something eew," she said as she continued to watch.

"Okay, and why?" I asked.

"Well, i'm looking for a reason to break the damned engagement off dragon boy," she said.

"By watching Astrid fly? How on earth will you do that?" I asked.

"Not that, well, I just ran into her at this exact moment before you showed up," she said.

Great. Odin must hate me for bringing her to my life.

"Fine then, well, excuse me, but I have a flight booked tonight," I said as Toothless and I took off to the horizons.

"Astrid!" I called her.

"Hiccup? what are you doing here? Seriously you scared me!" Astrid said before she flew closer.

"Well, that is what I'm going to ask my girlfriend, oh and I can't sleep so I took Toothless to fly I guess, here?" I replied.

Astrid smiled at me.

Thor, she's amazing, and until now, her smile melts the inner core of my heart.

"I'm glad youre here Hiccup," she said.

"You know, you're the person that I wanted to marry not her," I said.

"Me? but, she's a princess and I'm just a mere female viking here, and she's clearly better than me I mean all I know is-"

"To throw axes and ride dragons yeah I know," I continued.

"Sorry to snap at you earlier, I'm just upset I guess," she said.

"I know, so race you to the cove?" I asked.

"I'll win this time fishbone," she said.

That's my Astrid, and I'm glad shes back.

As the moon lit the starry skies, and as Astrid and I catch up to each other's antics, when a strange but beautiful melody was heard by our very ears.

_Listen, dear children, heed my call_

_For it is important to prevent your world's fall_

_Darkness will envelop this beautiful place_

_Nothing will be spared regardless of any race_

"What, was that? The sound..its soo alluring," Astrid said as I stared towards the skies only to see a beam of light fell down from the skies.

I followed the light and saw that its something ethereal, out of this world.

It actually looked like a dying angel.

"Hiccup! Did you see that?!" Astrid yelled.

"Yeah, we need to see where it landed, it looked-"

"Hurt, and dying," Astrid continued my sentence as we steered the dragons towards the direction of the fall.

We landed in some meadow, and everything, the place where the light enveloped, is full of life and hope.

"Both of you, come closer, it is fate that decided for you two individuals to meet me," the being said.

Astrid and I went closer as we saw the sadness that the creature is actually dying.

"Oh no, we need to get help Hiccup, she's hurt!" Astrid said as panic engulfed the both of us.

"There is no time, listen to me both of you, I am named Eir, and I am a valkyrie, Loki has plans, you two need to stop him!" Eir said.

And with that, more doom engulfed me.

"Wait, hang on what do you mean? Were just, vikings compared to you, you're an ethereal creature! You have magic and power!, not me, Im, just, a hiccup," I said.

I looked down. Seeing the last glow of someone who was so pure is terrifying.

"But, you are the sole reason why this village here still stands young rider, and with that, you have created a new age in this world, whether you like it or not, it is written, and even the seers cannot do anything to prevent this," Eir explained.

"But why us Eir, why can't it be someone else?" Astrid asked her.

"Its because, only you two are born with an intertwined fate not only within yourselves, but the gods themselves, Astrid, Hiccup, please, save this world, only you can, " Eir said.

As she has spoken those words, a bright light enveloped us and the felling of dread left out souls, only hope remained, and faith.

"The gods have bestowed you a very powerful gift Hiccup, and Astrid, discover the others that was bestowed with such gifts as well, unite and with the power of each of you holds, when combined together, is enough to stop Loki," Eir said, then soon she faded in bright liht and white feathers, and in her place, a plant with a strange glow lives.


End file.
